


With Gifts Comes Responsibility

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [220]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Dementia, Drawing, Friendship, Gen, Post-Series, Prophecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You and I are special.  We have been given gifts that not everyone else has or can handle."</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Gifts Comes Responsibility

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 11 August 2016  
> Word Count: 528  
> Prompt: optimism  
> Summary: "You and I are special. We have been given gifts that not everyone else has or can handle."  
> Spoilers: Post-series, set approximately ten weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I really like dealing with characters that have prophetic abilities. Margot and Jacob each have their own talents in this arena, and I find both fascinating. I also like that even locked within the hell of her health and psychological illnesses, Margot still fights for control of her life and the ability to share her visions with others.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"Your drawings are very interesting," she says, taking advantage of one of her coherent spells.

"Thank you, Miss Margot," Jacob replies with a toothy grin, looking up from the current picture he's working on. "And hi. I'm glad you're here to talk to me today."

"You are? And why is that, dear boy?"

He shrugs and blushes slightly. "I like it when you feel good enough to talk to us. Some of my drawing people talk to me about you. Did you know that?"

She chuckles at that, eyes wide in surprise. "Your drawing people talk to you about _me_? What do they say? Can you tell me?"

"Well, sometimes they tell me you're special because you have people that talk to you like my drawing people talk to me. I didn't know that anyone else was like me."

"I can tell the future. It's a little different from your drawings, but still similar." She motions for him to come closer, and Jacob easily moves to sit next to her chair. He leans closer as she reaches a hand up to stroke his hair. "You and I are special. We have been given gifts that not everyone else has or can handle. Those of us who have these gifts are also given great responsibilities not to use them for our own gains or to hurt other people intentionally. Do you understand what that means?"

He nods slowly and bites his bottom lip. "It's like I had to be careful when I played with my cousin's kitty, right? I had to be careful not to hurt her or scare her."

The twinkle in her eyes is obvious as she chuckles. "That's close. It's more like being told a secret and not being able to tell everyone about it, because it could make them sad or hurt."

"But my drawing people let me share things they tell me, especially when they have messages for other people."

"But sometimes they don't want you to tell, do they? Or maybe not right away, is that right?" When he nods, her smile fades a bit. "It's hard not to tell sometimes, but you don't want to upset your drawing people, do you?"

Jacob shakes his head vigorously, eyes wide in fear. "They get mad if I tell too early. And the fire man got mad if I told anyone he was talking to me, but he was scary." He straightens in pride. "Damien let me help him get rid of the fire man. He said I was a big boy for doing that."

"And you were. The fire man tried to talk to me, too. He wasn't very nice and he didn't need to be here. I'm proud of you, Jacob."

"Thank you, Miss Margot." In his childish enthusiasm and pride, he leans in to hug her, remembering at the last second to be gentle.

"You're welcome," she replies and kisses his cheek. "Go finish your drawing now. We'll talk again soon enough."

By the time Jacob settles back at the coffee table to work on his drawings, Margot is already retreating back into the catatonic stupor she's locked in far too often.


End file.
